Slayer Effect
by OpalSparrow
Summary: A series of one shots and short stories detailing the highs and lows of Slayers during the age of space exploration and colonisation. Into every generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the universe, a chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

**2165 CE - Eden Prime**

**The Slayer and The Hound**

"Please don't hurt me! Bad things happen when you try to hurt me."

They charged towards her and she bolted for a wall, jumped and span in the air. As she landed she plunged her stake into the heart of the closest vampire. He's dust before he even knew what's happening. The two other vampires in pursuit of her stop, suddenly doubting themselves.

"What? I did say bad things happen." She said to the two vampires now facing her. They surveyed her for a second, all teeth and yellow eyes before giving into their self-preservation instinct and running the other way.

"Wait. It's only fun when I'm not the one doing the chasing!" She shouted before taking off after them.

It was a cool night on Eden Prime and most of the colonists had gone to bed. Demons and raiders weren't too uncommon on Eden Prime but vampires, now they were exotic, they were something worth hunting down. She rounded the corner and there they were, facing a wall and absolutely trapped.

"Well I don't know about you boys but I am getting major déjà vu right now." The vampires turned and attacked like the trapped animals they were. But ferocious or not they were no match. She weaved her way between them and as her training dictated, struck out with precise strikes. She kicked one in the chest with the heel of her foot and suddenly he was flying back through the air.

"Guess I don't know my own strength."

His friend tried to catch her with her back turned but she spun stake in hand and then he was nothing more than dust. The final vampire got to his feet and ran; with a groan she gave chase.

"I…have…really…had…enough…cardio…today!" She panted before tackling him to the ground.

Pinned beneath her, he said "But you're just a girl? What the hell are you?"

"I'm Chloe Jones, the vampire slayer."

"Wait what? That's a thing?"

"Yup" She smiled, before staking him through the heart.

The sound of someone clapping quickly alerted Chloe to the fact that she was not alone.

"Well that was impressive." A man partially concealed by the gloom of the night said.

"Look buddy, it's been a long night. I'm covered in dust. They made me run so I'm sweaty. I'd really like a shower. Maybe some chocolate… At any rate could you get to the point? You friend or foe?" Chloe said.

"Oh I could be a great friend indeed-"

"-Ugh this is going to take a while isn't it. You're clearly too well dressed to be a colonist so you're likely from off world. You just saw a sixteen year old girl slaying and you're not freaking, so you know who I am and probably sought me out. Who are you?"

"I'm a representative of a group known as Cerberus. We are working to unlock humanity's potential and to secure humanity's dominance in the galaxy. We are certain that with your help we can achieve this."

"Cerberus huh?" Chloe Said. "My mom is just after getting her head around the whole slayer thing, she'd freak if I became a xenophobic terrorist too."

"Oh come now." He scoffed. "Don't tell me a smart girl like you believes that propaganda. We're looking out for humanity's best interests, just like you."

"Do you hunt vampires?"

"Well no"

"Slay demons?"

"On numerous occasions we've studied-"

"Have cookies?"

"Not on me right now…" The Cerberus representative said with a sigh.

"Well I'm going to pass for now then. See you around Mr. Terrorist man."

Chloe began to walk away when the sound of a gun being cocked stopped her in her tracks.

"Ms. Jones, we're not asking for your help. We're demanding it. Your abilities should be shared among humanity. Not squandered in a teenager."

Within the gloom Chloe could see armoured figures holding impressive looking guns.

She sighed before saying "Stupid running vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

**2167 CE – Tuchanka**

**Special Logistics and Reconnaissance **

The possessed Krogan rounded on her swinging it's massive arm. She blocked and returned the gesture in kind with a punch to the throat. Behind the panting, possessed Krogan she saw the alliance soldier dart for his gun.

"Not help-"

The possessed Krogan swept her up into his arms in what onlookers could almost consider a gentle embrace. That was of course until he began strangling her.

"Weapon!" She shrieked.

The Alliance soldier panicked and started blasting at the possessed Krogan. The possessed Krogan grunted but did not release his grip.

"Sharp" She croaked, as she desperately grasped at the possessed Krogan's arms; trying to relinquish his grip.

The Alliance soldier darted around before finding her knife; he threw it to her and faster then the eye could see she caught it and buried it into the skull of the possessed Krogan. The possessed Krogan fell to the ground in a heap, making very little noise despite it's incredible bulk.

"Commander Lawrence I take it? I'm Captain Erin of the Special Logistics and Reconnaissance unit. I've been sent to relieve you. Are any of your team still alive?" She asked.

Wide eyed the Commander, barely more than whimpered the word, "SLAR?"

"Well we tend to abbreviate it to, Slayer." She said.

They always stared at the sight of a Slayer. It used to be flattering, but after a while it had become something of an annoyance to Erin. The title of Slayer never failed to bring admiration and respect, the staring only began when people realised the Slayer was also an eighteen year old girl.

"Lawrence, you in there?" She asked.

The sun was beginning to set over Tuchanka and Erin had absolutely no desire to fight possessed Krogan by darkness. Seeing an enemy was always preferable to the alternative, Slayer senses be damned.

"We shot them but they didn't die. How did you do this?" Lawrence said gesturing to the six dead, possessed Krogan around her. Even in death their eyes still glowed with a malevolent red.

"Your orders are to return to the extraction point. I'll take it from here, Commander." Erin said.

Some part of Commander Lawrence seemed to regain control as he said, "Ok, we believe the colonists are being held on the second floor. No idea of hostile numbers but there can't be too many more. I just…why didn't they die?"

"Don't feel bad, Commander; the Alliance sends me in when guns don't seem to work anymore." Erin said. Turning her back to the commander she walked towards the massive, rusted metal door of the compound. It was badly damaged and the interface was all but scrambled.

"But you're just a girl?" He called after her.

"That's what I keep telling them!" She answered as she hoisted the metal door from it's hinges.

She knew that somewhere behind her the marine was staring again. But she didn't care; where was the fun in fighting possessed aliens far from home if you couldn't show off every now and again? Knife in hand and with resolve in her heart, she entered the base.


	3. Chapter 3

2170 CE - Logs between Dr. Brynn Cole, Oleg Petrovsky, and The Illusive Man

Heat

_To: The Illusive Man_

_From: Dr. Brynn Cole_

_Re: Heat Signature Located_

Sir,

We detected a heat signature today in a college within central London at 15:06:54 GMT time; I've checked the data and this time corresponds directly with the death of Captain Erin Rodderick. I am certain we have located her successor. How a potential on Earth of all places managed to evade our gaze is beyond me. Thermal imagery would suggest our target is the dark haired woman in the photo that I've enclosed within the attachments. Unfortunately I do not have the clearance needed to do a background search on the target.

Awaiting further instructions.

Dr. Brynn Cole.

* * *

_To: Brynn Cole, Oleg Petrovsky_

_From: The Illusive Man_

_Re: Heat Signature Located_

Excellent work doctor; I've given you clearance to access several of our databases that should prove useful in identifying and creating a profile on our girl. I'm sure I don't need to make it clear to you that time is of the essence here.

Oleg reach out to our friends in the Alliance, find out if they're too busy mourning to have noticed the heat signature.

The Illusive Man.

* * *

_To: The Illusive Man_

_CC: Brynn Cole_

_From: Oleg Petrovsky_

_Re: Heat Signature Located_

The body's still warm but they already have their sights set on the new girl. Alliance have several bases in London. We cannot beat them there.

My agents were able to destroy the surveillance footage before the Alliance could get their hands on it. As such they're going in blind; that said we do not have much time.

If you've managed to get an agent within the ranks of SLA-R it may be easier to allow them to secure the girl for us. The Alliance is in mourning and desperate for a win; they'll put up a hell of a fight to secure this girl.

Awaiting orders.

Oleg PetrovSky

* * *

_To: The Illusive Man_

_CC: Oleg Petrovsky_

_From: Brynn Cole_

_Re: Heat Signature Located_

Our girls name is Naomi Lockhart. Pretty thing and older than the last one was; smart girl, fairly uneventful life, and wealthy parents. I've enclosed all the information I could find in the attachments.

Dr. Brynn Cole.

* * *

_To: Oleg Petrovsky, Brynn Cole_

_From: The Illusive Man_

_Re: Heat Signature Located_

Oleg, mobilise your best and get to London. Securing the girl before the Alliance begins to train and indoctrinate her against us is by far the better option. Should she fall in the crossfire obtain a sample of her blood while it's still warm and send it to the Pragia facility.

Doctor, track her movements by security camera and keep Oleg's team updated.

The Illusive Man.


End file.
